Hermanos uzumaki o solo son dos rubios
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: naruto y link tienen varias cosas en comun aunque son rubios ojos azules , piel medio bronceada y la misma estatura aunque si hay algo que tienen en comun es que son heroes y cada quien salva a su ciudad aunque tengan un pasado muy oscuro pero la amistad los unio como si fuesen hermanos esta historia es clasificacion A apto para todo publico


**_Capitulo_**

**_Mi amigo el extrangero_**

todo comienza en konoha donde naruto se hizo muy amigo de un extrangero que viene de ciudad ordon y tiene casi lo mismo de naruto hasta parecian hermanos por que casi tenian los mismos rasgos como el cabello rubio , los ojos azules , la piel medio bronceada la misma estatura la misma edad (18 años en mi historia) pero diferente vestimenta , diferentes costumbres y orejas pero lo que los hacian semejantes es que son heroes quienes salvan su lugar donde viven y a sus ciudades , todos en konoha pensaron que link era el hermano de naruto pero no tienen la misma sangre pero le dicen hermanos solo por que son rubios ojos azules ¬¬ .. meh ... pero un dia link fue a visitar a su buen amigo naruto y link odia el desastre _-"odio el chiquero"- _se decia en su mente pero el ayudaba a naruto a tener su habitacion y casa totalmente nitida , brillante y olorosa aunque _-"extraño mi suciedad pero no sere un cochinin" -_el extraña su chiquero sin embargo si el quiere ser amado pues debe mantenerse aseado si quiere ser amado hasta un hokage es impecable , link entra con la casa ya limpia y se sienta en un sofa pero como naruto ni link cocinan no sabian que comer - _necesitan clases de cocina -_

link : que vamos a comer si no se cocinar

naruto : ahi si que estamos jodidos si yo peor sabre cocinar

link : y que comes

naruto : ramen

link : ¿que es eso de ramen?

naruto : solo ire a pedir dos platos de ramen y veras

link : deacuerdo ... supongo

y naruto se fue a su tienda a comprar ramen por suerte naruto ha ahorrado mucho dinero desde su primera mision hasta ahora y luego fue a su casa y link vio el ramen pero ...

link : woah asi que esto es el ramen

naruto : pues si ahora comelo - sacando sus palillos pero que hay de link -

link : bueno - pero el no podia coger ni un fideo por los estupidos palillos y se enfuercio mucho que .. - YA NO AGUANTO MAS NO PUEDO COMER CON ESTO - partio los palillos en dos y naruto tuvo algo en caso de emergencia -

naruto : me olvide que no comes con palillos asi que te guarde esto - sacando un tenedor , una cuchara y un cuchillo -

link : gracias - suspirando de alivio pero el comio el ramen y le gusto pero el no se adapta a la comida japonesa asi que link trajo de su casa un pedazo de pollo horneado con papas y ensalada - lo siento es que la comida japonesa no es lo mio

naruto comprendio lo que link decia pero como link trajo medio pollo ya que el no se lo iba a acabar solo lo compartio con naruto y el saco de su nevera dos refrescos para tomar y dos vasos de agua

naruto : que mas has traido a parte del pollo

link : um ... frutas

naruto : frutas .. ok

y comieron hasta no poder mas y despues de una buena comida se tomaron una buena caminata por casi toda konoha a que link conozca ciertos lugares favoritos de naruto y despues de cinco horas volvieron a la casa de naruto a tomar una siesta que estaban muy cansados .

naruto : si que hemos caminado mucho

link : me alegro haber conocido esa montaña donde habian muchas caras de personas que se llaman ..erm ...

naruto : hokage

link : si eso, en ordon solo tengo alcalde nada mas

naruto : oh entiendo

link : todo es tan diferente a mi ciudad

naruto : necesito vacaciones

link : y todo el tiempo tienes misiones que cumplir

naruto : si

link : valla vida pero aunque yo tambien tengo muchas actividades en ordon

naruto : por cierto he escuchado que tu y zelda rompieron ... es temporal o ..

link : es permanente definitivamente rompi con ella y me odia

naruto : pues a mi sakura me traiciono con sasuke que aun lo ama y a mi me toma de guero

link : mujeres quien las entiende

naruto : y son inestables primero te dicen te amo pero luego dice que "trae a mi sasuke a la aldea" ese dia me dieron ganas de decirle "jodete maldita puta pidele a otro que te traiga a tu marinovio y no me jodas puta frentona"

link : o mejor le hubieses dicho que se quede con la cazuela y solterona y punto final

naruto : jajajaja me gusto lo de la cazuela

link : jajajajajaja ... no entiendo que le ven de bueno a tu no amigo sasuke si es un chico ordinario

naruto : te das cuenta a eso me refiero y cuando tenia mis 14 años todas las peladas me miraban feo y me pegaban de la nada y una vez sakura e ino se mataron a golpes por sasuke y yo dije ridiculo y ellas me pegaron dos cachetadas y me jodi

link : ja solo con eso se escudan solo con cachetadas lo unico fuerte de las mujere y kuinochis es que hacen sus ridiculas caras de " enojonas y de temibles" y sus estupidas cachetadas

naruto : jaaaaaaaaaa asi son ellas

link : pues conmigo no va eso de las caras y las cachetadas

naruto : supongo

link : y cuantas veces sakura te ha pegado

naruto : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu mas de 100 veces

link : asi estas jodido has dejado que una mujer loca abuse de ti pero no te digo que le pegues por que ahi se hacen las victimas y lloran , solo te digo que al menos le hagas saber que tu arriesgas todo por esta aldea y es asi como te paga con puñetazos y cachetadas

naruto : bueno hay un sujeto que es malo y golpea mujeres se llama kabuto y el ha golpeado a kuinochis sin ningun remordimiento

link : pero que machista es , asi nadie lo quiere

naruto : bah eso es lo de menos si yo le he dado sus palizas

link : jajajaja eso es bueno si es malo pues el se lo merece

naruto : es un hijo de puta

link : mejor no nos amarguemos y disfrutemos del dia

naruto : tienes razon no debemos amargarnos la vida hay que vivirla a plenitud como heroes

link : lo se aunque nos difamen cosas terribles a mi me vale

naruto : antes de ser un heroe a mi todo el mundo me odiaba , en mi academia todos me culpaban de ser castigados pero de muchos al menos hay muy pocas personas que me supieron apreciar como hinata que ella es timida pero nunca me difamaba al contartio me apoyaba

link : es bueno tener un apoyo moral aunque quiero enmendar mis errores y volver a empezar pero no todos me dicen que soy un mujeriego bueno para nada

naruto : si quieres cambiar pues no es dificil hacerlo solo debes tomar una decision asi halla una mujer normal y una digamos muy guapa

link : eso es lo que zelda odia de mi y me juro que nunca mas me amaria y lo hizo no le gusto , le disgusto

naruto : si quieres a un verdadero amor dejalo venir por si mismo por eso se llama paciencia

link : paciencia eso es lo que no tengo paciencia

naruto : a mi me decian alocado pero mi defecto era que no tenia nada de sabiduria y comenze a conocer la sabiduria y realmente he madurado aunque a mis 16 fueron un obstaculo pero aprendi que lo infantil a veces cabrea a uno

link : jajajajaja tu narracion es chistosa y realista pero gracias por ayudarme

naruto : bah para eso es que eres mi amigo extrangero

link : lo se

naruto : mi amigo el extrangero

link : esto es una esperanza y una bendicion - decia en la mente mientras sonreia -

naruto : si tu relacion como novio con zelda se hizo añicos mejor intenta con la amistad

link : lo intentare y tu no te dejes pegar de las kuinochis

naruto : jajajaja ya padre

link : W-F queeee

naruto : nada

link : si ni te iba a pegar si aqui nos dicen hermanos uzumaki

naruto : jajajajajaj si hermanos uzumaki

link : jajajajajaj

y asi termina una aventura para link y naruto que se divertian mucho como amigos siendo los supuestos "hermanos uzumaki" aunque no lo son pero si tienen algo semejante que les hace ser como hermanos

_**continuara**_

_**link sabra si su relacion como enamorado de zelda fue un caos mejor solo sera un amigo de zelda ya que ella ama a otro hombre que no es link ni nadie del templo hyrule pero link tambien ayudara a naruto a saber actuar ante sakura**_

_**dattebayo**_

_**saludos a todos y espero que os guste mi historia de los dos rubio que tienen algo de semejante y que son heroes**_

_**sayonara o chao**_

_**esto es apto a todo publico clasificacion A**_

_**me inspiro la historia de dos grandes amigos que no me acuerdo pero no copie de ninguna historia eso vino a mi imaginacion de los "hermanos uzumaki" es mi ideal**_


End file.
